


Marked by Wind and Fire

by lotusk



Series: How To Catch An Angel [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angels, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos, Urban Fantasy, weapon mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sehun walks into a weapon mage shop, he never expects to find his soulmate there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked by Wind and Fire

It was Sehun’s first foray into the Magical Quarter of Cynosura and his eyes scanned his surroundings with unconcealed curiosity. There were stores selling potions and spells, enchanted weapons and armor. Everywhere he turned, Sehun saw magical items--more than his brain could process. 

Angels were a rare sight in the city so it was no surprise that passersby gawked as he walked by. Sehun’s pale gray wings twitched in mild trepidation but he was too excited about being here to let it unsettle him for long. 

Angels didn't venture into human cities much but Luhan seemed to enjoy the company of humans for whatever reason. So when he’d announced he was going to the Magical Quarter on an errand, Sehun had pounced on the chance to see a place he'd only heard people talk about. He couldn't believe he hadn't visited earlier. So many things to see, to explore. 

Somewhere ahead of him, Luhan was grumbling, “Quit daydreaming, Sehun. You can do your detailed recky of this place _after_ we're done at Yifan’s. He hates when people are late.” 

Sehun didn't reply but he quickened his pace. Seconds later, the skin of his inner wrist began to burn―a prickling that was unpleasant and just bordering on the side of painful. He rubbed at the edges of the red ball of flame that had appeared on his wrist on his thirteenth birthday. Why was the mark suddenly agitating him for the first time in nine years? Was his soulmate nearby? Were they human? Angelic? 

“We're here,” Luhan announced. Flames were etched into the shop sign, plus the words: **Forged in Fire**. 

_Flames_. 

It had to be a coincidence. But the persistent burning beneath his skin told him otherwise.

✾

He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see when he stepped into the shop but it wasn't two broad-shouldered men over six feet. Sehun was used to being the tallest in the room but that wasn’t the case today. Dressed in dark tank tops and jeans, the men were polishing wicked looking swords. 

The one with the dragon tattoo on his left arm looked up. "You're late."

Luhan grimaced. "We didn't have permits to fly into the city and traveling over land sucks."

"Whatever," Dragon Tattoo grunted.

Sehun wasn’t even listening anymore. His wrist was hurting too bad. 

"Well, fuck." The voice was deep, really deep, and it belonged to the other man―the silver-haired one with a flaming phoenix inked into his shoulder and upper arm. Brow furrowed and eyes intense, the man held up his right inner wrist to expose a series of wavy gray lines on his skin. A symbol for wind? Water? 

"Is your skin burning too?" The man reached for Sehun’s wrist with strong, warm fingers.

“Yeah. It started about ten minutes before I came in here. It won't stop.” 

As calloused fingertips brushed the surface of the red tattoo, Sehun felt a sharp tingling at his left ankle. He didn’t have to look to know he’d find identical, wavy gray lines on his ankle―just like he knew there would be a red flame tattoo mirrored on the man’s left ankle. 

When Sehun's eyes settled on his soulmate's, it was to find the man staring at him, a smile forming on his beautiful mouth. Finally, he took Sehun’s hand in his. “Hi, I’m Chanyeol.”


End file.
